Tomato Bosom
by shikaruTo
Summary: It was still summer. So it’s only natural for the Hyuugas to go and have a calm relaxing day at the beach right? “No way!” thought Hinata, as she held a very scandalous red bikini in front of her flaming face. Oh the horror! Fufufufuf.
1. The Evil Sister

**Summary:** Its still summer. So it's only natural for the Hyuugas to go and have a calm relaxing day at the beach right? "No way!" thought Hinata, as she held a very scandalous red bikini in front of her flaming face. Oh the horror! Fufufufuf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tomato Bosom**

_shikaruTo_

Final sequel to the Tomato Juice series.

Chapter 1: The Evil Sister

"Please don't tell me you're going the beach wearing _that_ ugly thing," Hanabi wailed, pointing at the black one piece bathing suit lying on Hinata's bed.

It was very, uh, old-fashion and unrevealing…it even had the hideous frills which would no doubt cover half of Hinata's thighs when put on. Hanabi could only wish her dear sister took it out only for the sole purpose of chucking it in the dustbin later.

"Ano," Hinata began, picking up the one-piece and held it in front of her body, "I think it's kind of cute," she said shyly while twirling around, causing the frills to sway 'cutely'.

Gripping the door handle to keep from falling, the 12 year-old girl sighed exasperatedly and shook her head.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"But I'm not, I feel safe wearing this. It covers me up so well." Hinata smiled at her blanching sister.

"Suit yourself," deciding that her sister was a hopeless case, she plopped down on the bed and settled to watch Hinata fold the Ugly Thing before placing it in a bag.

Sitting up, Hanabi asked, "What are you doing? Aren't you gonna put it on now?"

"No, I don't feel comfortable wearing it under my clothes, I'll just change into it when I get there," and with that, she left the room to look for extra clean towels.

Watching her sister's disappearing backside, Hanabi got off from the soft bed with a heavy sigh. 'Honestly now, Hinata-nechan…' she looked at the bag with disgust when suddenly a delicious thought occurred to her.

Eyes sparkling with wicked glints, the young girl snickered evilly to herself.

_**Fufufufuf…**_

While Hinata was still busy preparing her things, Neji had long since finished with his and was now patiently waiting for his dear cousin to be ready. Sipping on his warm green tea, he couldn't help but notice Hanabi's suspicious behavior out of the corner of his eyes.

Turning his face to look at her directly, he caught only a glimpse of something red which was clutched possessively to her chest before she quickly disappeared around the corner. Neji could've sworn he saw a trickle of drool at the curve of the young girl's smirking lips. He shuddered slightly.

'I wonder what that little prick's up to,' he wondered briefly, somehow knowing it must have something to do with the poor unsuspecting Hyuuga heiress.

"Let's go Neji-nii-san,"

Lifting an eyebrow, Neji watched his cousin clutching her big flowery bag at her side as she walked towards him. Just a few meters behind, Hanabi stood with her arms across her chest, her evil smile in place. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Neji.

"Bye Neji-nii, Hinata-nechan, have fun!" Hanabi said, waving her arms around, looking as innocent as Orochimaru in a theme park full of young boys.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Hinata inquired, turning around to face her little sister.

"No," was the short reply.

"Hn, let's go," Neji pulled on Hinata's flowery bag, leading her to the front porch.

"B-but," The poor girl stumbled backwards, as she was being pulled by Neji, somehow feeling unhappy that her lovely little sister will be staying alone in the house (well, save for the half a dozen maids).

Oh, if only she knew…

_To be continued…_

* * *

shikaru:

Kukuku, this one is definitely NOT a one-shot but the length of every chapter will only be one to two pages worth. Yes yes, I'm being evil again, hence, the evil laughter, _fufufufuf_.


	2. The Evil Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Look out for spelling and grammar errors. Please note me if you spot any. Also beware of extreme perversion in the near future. –snickers-

* * *

**Tomato Bosom**

_shikaruTo_

Final sequel to the Tomato Juice series.

Chapter 2: The Evil Cousin

When the Hyuugas arrived at the beach, it was already half-packed with teenagers. Most of which (the girls especially), Hinata gulped with trepidation as she realized this, bared as much skin as they possibly could without getting arrested for public indecency.

Unknown to the blushing girl, her cousin's eyebrows were twitch-twitching slightly as he was having quite a _hard_ time maintaining his demeanor to be as cool and as indifferent as a normal teenage guy with raging hormones could possibly be, in a place full of near-naked ladies.

"What's wrong nii-san, do you have a fever?" Hinata asked, concerned, for Neji's face had somehow turned a feverish crimson.

"I'm going to get us umbrellas!" Using that as an excuse to escape his cousin's unfounded worried glances and of course, the many questions that will follow after, Neji quickly left.

'Poor Neji, catching a fever on a nice day like this,' the innocent girl thought, as she laid out their blankets.

Oh, if only she knew…

Strutting gorgeously along the shore, scantily clad in a pair of white bikini, was Yamanaka Ino. Her long platinum blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, swish-swoshing around her head as she walked, once in a while smacking into Sakura's wide-forehead.

"Stop swinging your smelly ponytail, you Pig-Head!" Sakura fumed as she rubbed her abused forehead.

Unlike Ino, Sakura's hair wasn't long enough so she couldn't exactly smack her nemesis' unsightly face with it. Her shoulder-length light pink hair was tied at either side of her head, her short bangs clipped with green barrettes, complimenting her emerald-green eyes and accentuating her large forehead even more.

_Snort_. "Puh-leese, Forehead! You're just jealous of my gloriously _long_ hair. Get over it," Ino flipped her ponytail elegantly despite the hideous snort she just emitted earlier.

Apparently, the Sasukay-fangirls still believed in one of those legendary myths stating that Sasuke adores girls with long hair. Yeah, whatever.

Adjusting her tiny pink polka-dot bikini top on her close-to-non-existent breasts, Sakura did her best to ignore the Pig-head and instead, tried to focus on finding _her_ Sasuke-kun as soon as possible. She glared at the pig. '_I'm soooo not going to lose to that ugly bitch_,'

'_Who are you calling ugly bitch? Bitc__h!_'

Okaay, so now they'd taken to bitching telepathically. Great. Well, at least the world didn't need to suffer from their deafening high-pitched shrieks.

Meanwhile, not far away from where the deadly duos were, a certain Hyuuga female was clutching a pair of scandalous looking 'thing' with trembling fingers, her eyes wide with horror.

Peering from behind her shoulders, Neji let a small smirk graced his sexy lips as he adjusted the umbrellas he just rented.

'So that's what Hanabi was up to,' He thought, inwardly snickering with evil, 'I swear that kid's a genius,' and as an afterthought, he added, 'sometimes,'.

Still gripping on the thin little material, Hinata blinked back her tears as she held it in front of her flaming face.

'R-red…two-piece…_s-s-strings!_'

"No way!"

'_Yes way_,' Neji thought gleefully.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

shikaru: This is me being lazy.


	3. The Evil Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Look out for spelling and grammar errors. Please note me if you spot any. Also beware of extreme perversion in the near future. –snickers-

* * *

**Tomato Bosom**

_shikaruTo_

Final sequel to the Tomato Juice series.

Chapter 3: The Evil Blonde

Neji watched Hinata's horror-stricken face with amusement as he stretched comfortably on his beach recliner, wearing only a pair of greenish beach shorts which was riding low on his hipbones. If Hinata wasn't so distracted at the moment, she would've blushed in appreciation.

'_T-this is… b-but how?_' she even stuttered in her thoughts, which just goes to show how distressed she was at the moment.

And, as if reading her thoughts, Neji offered, "Hanabi,"

"W-what?" whipping her head around (so hard she was sure she's going to get a whiplash), she stared at Neji with questioning eyes.

"The bikini…Hanabi…" Neji said slowly, willing Hinata to get a grip on what he was getting on. Really now, Neji was never the talkative type. He was only ever interested in talking about destinies and such, anything other than that was just not worth talking about.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped and looked at Neji again only to see him nodding his handsome face slightly, confirming her thoughts. Oh what she wouldn't give to strangle her impish little sister with the bikini strings!

"Nii-san, I can't wear this!" Hinata wailed helplessly, waving the piece of cloth in front of Neji's face.

"So?" He raised a perfect eyebrow, eyeing his cousin with amusement. Oh how he loved the incredulous look Hinata was giving him when he said that. _Kekekeke._

"So! I need to go home and get my bathing suit…drive me back, _please_?" she looked at her cousin with her puppy-dog eyes, which she had learned from the family's pet-dog Lulu a few days ago.

Neji stared at her impassively for a while, and then looked away, saying, "No."

Oh what Hinata wouldn't do to strangle her bastard of a cousin with the bikini strings! _Ugh._

While Neji was blissfully (and secretly) watching the near-naked girls under his big stylish sunglasses, Hinata was crouching beside him, fuming silently. '_What am I gonna do?_' she stared at the bikini again. It was laid out in front of her on the sand and she was beginning to consider wearing the little thing after all. "No way!" she shook her head, aghast that she had considered it at all.

Neji sighed as he heard her saying 'no way' for the umpteenth time. He hoped he won't have to spend the entire time at the beach having to hear his cousin repeat the same thing over and over again.

Resuming his girl-watching activity after a quick glance to Hinata, Neji saw a tanned blonde guy a few feet from where he and Hinata were. Lowering his sunglasses a bit, he watched as the blonde guy try to hit on a girl but failed miserably when he got kicked in the shins. Neji winced as the blonde doubled over and fell on his face.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" The blonde boy shouted at the departing girl, spitting sand out his mouth in between.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Hinata's head perked up and a blush instantly crept on her face, "Naruto-kun!" she whispered excitedly and quickly stood up, eager to look at her childhood crush. Oh how she missed him during the summer break!

What she saw though, made her seethed in anger and jealousy. Naruto, who had regained his composure and resumed his earlier conquest, was talking animatedly to two very skimpily-clad girls, only stopping to give cat-calls and low whistles when he spotted other bikini-clad girls.

All of this, Neji watched with interest. Even more so when Naruto finally saw the still fully-clothed Hinata and dismissed himself from the giggling girls, before making his way over.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" The handsomely tanned boy hollered, grinning foxily as he walked over.

Startled out of her state of jealousy, Hinata panicked, 'Oh no, he's coming over! What should I do?'

Adjusting his sunglasses back to place, Neji watched as his cousin resolved to crouch beside his recliner again. 'This should be fun,' he thought, deciding that this day was proving to be much more enjoyable than he had anticipated.

"Oh, hey Neji," he greeted the male Hyuuga briefly before turning his attention to Hinata. "Nee, Hinata-chan, why are you not wearing your bikini?"

After forcing her red-painted face to look up at the boy of interest, Hinata's face paled considerably as she watched Naruto picked up the red bikini from the ground and brought it close to his face, examining it with scrutinizing blue eyes.

"_Wow,"_ he whistled appreciatively, "You've got good tastes Hinata-chan!" and with that, he struck up his good-guy pose. "Believe it!"

Neji watched again in amazement as Hinata's face went from ghostly pale to flaming red in admirable speed. 'She sure can color and discolor faster than a titration reaction,'

"A-ano," She retrieved the bikini from Naruto, "I-I'm not wearing it,"

The whiskered young man arched his eyebrow as he stared at her, confused. "Eh? That's too bad. I was hoping you'd wear it and join me for a swim," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and turned to leave after saying goodbye.

"Nii-san…" Hinata spoke softly, watching her crush running forward to join a crowd of barely-clothed girls.

"Hmm?" the Hyuuga genius quirked his eyebrow when he noticed his cousin's clenched fists.

"Give me the cabin keys," Hinata said with determined eyes, stead-fast on her decision. Oh yes, she will _definitely_ wear the scandalous red bikini and go on that swimming spree with her precious Naruto-kun. Oh yes she will.

_To be continued…_

* * *

shikaru: This chapter, was a struggle. –grunts-


	4. The Evil Fatass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Look out for spelling and grammar errors. Please note me if you spot any. Also get ready for Sasuke's presence…or lack of it. –hides-

* * *

**Tomato Bosom**

_shikaruTo_

Final sequel to the Tomato Juice series.

Chapter 4: The Evil Fatass

Finally putting on the top part of the bikini on her ample breasts, Hinata dared her pale eyes to look at her reflection. What she saw made her knees buckle with uncertainty. 'I'm too exposed!' she thought frantically, trying to pull up the bikini top in an attempt to cover it only to expose the underside of her breasts. The little bikini top could barely constrain even half of her 38C-cup breasts. But thankfully her long indigo tresses helped to cover parts of her exposed cleavage.

Taking deep long breaths, she willed her shaking hands to open the cabin door and gingerly stepped outside, feeling her heart rate increase to a million miles per hour even though she had draped an overly large white towel around herself.

'_Damn Hanabi and her ideas_,' she gritted her teeth, walking as fast as her shaking legs would allow.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Still very determined on finding the object of their affections were two very pretty young girls with very loud mouths.

"Shut up Forehead, you sounded like a sex-crazed banshee," The taller of the two spoke, snorting as she did.

"Yeah and you snorted just like the _fat_ stupid pig that you really are," Sakura snapped back, her beautiful green eyes turning to slits.

"Oh no you didn't," Ino growled into her fighting stance, raging with fury for being called 'fat'. She didn't really mind the 'pig' though.

"Oh yes I did," Sakura smirked and got into a position much like Ino's. "Bring it!"

"Woot! Catfight!" Kiba, who was previously on his way to the snack stand, had stopped in his tracks and was now hollering and cheering the girls on, sitting comfortably on the very large Akamaru.

"How _troublesome_," came a slow, lazy drawl from somewhere near Kiba and Akamaru. When Kiba looked to his left, he only saw a big lump under a messy pile of blankets. The lump shifted and the blankets fell sideways to reveal a very annoyed looking pineapple-head.

"Hey Shikamaru! Come and join us won'tcha?" Kiba beckoned with Akamaru barking excitedly as the girls started to pull on each other's hair shouting Sasuke's name as if it was a fighting mantra.

There goes his nice afternoon nap, Shikamaru thought. "Girls are so troublesome."

On the other side of the beach, a very _very_ attractive young man with raven black hair kept on sneezing non-stop. He gasped frantically for air, clutching his burning chest desperately, "Who," he wheezed dramatically, "the _hell_ kept on saying my name…"

'Left, right, left, right…' Hinata clutched the towel around herself in a death grip, as she concentrated on moving her legs as fast as humanly possible. She was too busy staring at her feet as she speed-walked that she didn't notice she had neared the snack stand.

"Oy, Hinata!" She heard someone called out just as she felt something big hit her, making her lose her death grip on the towel as well as her balance, causing her to fall backwards rather awkwardly.

"Kyaaa!" the poor girl shrieked as she landed in a painful thud with the big 'thing' falling on _her_. Hinata had her eyes closed when she hit the floor, so she was quite suspicious and frightened when she felt that the 'thing' which was now lying on top of her was very…_furry?_

_Lick._

'Omigod…the 'thing' did NOT just lick me!' Shock and panic filled Hinata's mind as she roughly pushed the 'thing' off her lithe body and jumped to her feet, completely forgetting to put the towel back on.

Her breathing was shallow and ragged. Struggling to catch her breath, it never crossed her mind that her heaving chest could be a very distracting sight. She casted her eyes downwards and that was when she realized something was _seriously_ wrong. There, pooled around her feet was her overly large towel, which she thought was supposed to be covering her half-naked body…

But before realization hit her, she heard a familiar whimper followed by a breathless "Woah…"

Alarmed, she shot her head up and saw, in horror, that all the guys at the snack stand had been staring at her (or at her exposed chest to be exact) with glazed eyes and bleeding noses. And at the very front of the hypnotized crowd were Akamaru and Kiba. Looking at the huge dog she couldn't help but notice that the colour of his fur had turned red.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

Apparently Kiba and Akamaru had been bored with watching the never-ending catfight between the Sasuke-obsessed fangirls which led him to ditch the scene and continued on his journey to the snack stand. That was when Akamaru spotted Hinata and chose to jump on her which all led to this awkward and rather, (hormonally) stimulating situation.

When the poor girl finally gathered her wits about her, she blushed hard all the way down, the colour red enveloping the pale skin of her exposed chest, drawing an even greater amount of interest from leering eyes. She would've given anything to be able to run from the embarrassing situation or even retrieve the towel from her feet to cover herself, but she was too shocked to move.

She was rooted to the ground. Curses!

In the midst of her agony, she saw Akimichi Chouji pushing his way to the front of the unmoving crowd of males with his big, round face peeking through the mountain of fries he was carrying in his hands. Staring at Hinata's chest, he couldn't help but feel scandalously awed and said, in all his honesty and innocence, "_Wow_, TOMATOES!"

The poor girl could've died right then and there.

Somewhere, away from the snack stand, a stunning young man with chicken-butt raven hair was finally able to stop his torturous sneezing as he felt his tomato senses tingling alarmingly. And with a contemplative glint in his eyes, he smirked hungrily as he thought of the ripe red tomatoes.

"Mmm, _tomatoes_,"

Oh yessss.

_to be continued…_

* * *

shikaru: And that, was Sasuke, my lads!

_ps: this chapter was even more of a struggle..._

To all the reviewers who have been questioning my gender, I'm a girl.


End file.
